Pieces of Me
by hartfan7
Summary: "She would've laughed at you if you told her she would end up sleeping with Wade Kinsela, at the night of the wedding. She would've laughed even harder if you told her that George would call off the wedding because he wanted to be with her." Who will Zoe pick? George? Or Wade?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hart of Dixie.**

Before she moved to Bluebell, Zoe Hart didn't care much about love, she never truly loved anyone. So when she moved to that _hideous _small town, she would expect anything but falling in love with George Tucker, town Golden Boy and happily engaged to Lemon Breeland – _bitch_. She would've laughed at you if you told her she would end up sleeping with Wade Kinsela, at the night of the wedding. She would've laughed even harder if you told her that George would call off the wedding because he wanted to be with her.

So there she was now. In the hallway, with her head spinning and the thought of Wade lying in her bed, for the first time ever, Zoe Hart didn't know what to do. Off course she wanted to be with George but Wade was right: there's something between us that even she couldn't explain.

_Ok, Zoe, just go to your room and tell Wade he has to leave. Even if it breaks his heart, _she thought to herself. But she couldn't. Because when she walked in, there he was, lying in her bed with the biggest smile she had ever seen in him.

"Hey! Are you coming back to bed or what?"

_No Wade, I'm not coming back to bed, because the man I love just came in to my porch and announced all the love he feels for me. So I need you to leave, because this was a mistake. _– That's what she wish she would've said. But no. Once more, she couldn't break Wade's heart.

"Ahm…yeah, sure!" – she said while she walked towards her bed.

"Who was it at the door?" – there it was, her big chance to tell Wade everything.

"Oh, it was just Lavon checking up on me!" – _Damn it._

"So, are you still up for that vice-versa?"

She couldn't. Not after George confessing his love for her. She had him. And she couldn't afford losing him now. Wade was still staring at her, with his cocky smile and those eyes…oh, those eyes. Would it be terribly wrong that she was actually looking forward for him to kiss her? How could she break the heart of the town's heartbreaker?

"I'm sorry, Wade. I can't, I…just need to sleep, okay?"

"You're weird, why are you weird? Is there something wrong?"

"Look, Wade, my head is killing me. I need you to give me some space, ok?"

"That wasn't Lavon at the door, was it?"

Zoe looked at Wade. The smile was missing and his eyes were dark, like he knew what was going on, like he knew what was about to come from Zoe's mouth.

"No, Wade. It was George, he called off the wedding…for me."

"That son of a bitch, I'm going to kick his ass." – Wade said getting up and dressing up in a hurry.

"No, you're not, Wade." – she caught his hands in hers, before he could button his shirt up. – "Look, it's not like I regret it…sleeping with you, but you know that I've been waiting for George for so long…and now I can be happy with him."

"How can you be so stupid, Zoe?" – hearing her name in his voice, caused her chills. – "All that George has done, was hurt you. How can you not see that? Can't you see that he was getting married to Lemon, only because he thought you had left to New York? How can you be sure that he won't do the same to you?"

"He wouldn't do that, he told me he loved me!"

"He told Lemon he loved her too, for the past 15 years. And somehow, at the night of their wedding, he ended up at your door! What kind of man, calls of his wedding at the last minute? What kind of man makes sure his fiancé has everything she wished for her wedding, and then bails out on her, because he thinks he's in love with someone else?"

"You're wrong, George's a good man." – Zoe said almost crying.

"Yeah, he's definitely better than me."

With that, Wade walked to the door. He couldn't be near Zoe, and there was nothing she could do or say that would stop him for leaving.

"Wade!" – he continued walking towards the door with his head spinning and his heart in a mess. – "Wade, wait!"

"No, Zoe…don't ever talk to me again."

Zoe watched him leave and she wanted to know why the hell it hurt so much to let him go. Why did it hurt so much listening to the last words that came out of his mouth? Deep down, she knew. Zoe Hart always felt something for Wade Kinsela. But it didn't matter because he was always going to be town's heartbreaker. And he had just break hers.

At that moment Wade knew, Zoe Hart couldn't stop loving George Tucker. Too bad Wade couldn't stop loving her either. _He was going to kick Tucker's ass._

_Please review :) _


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hart of Dixie.

The words "No, Zoe…don't ever talk to me again" kept playing in Zoe's head as she headed to the practise. She could have sworn she heard someone screaming them in her ears as she passed the Rammer Jammer. Nobody had ever talked to her like he did, but somehow she still felt like she deserved all of those words.

George had been leaving her voice-mails all day and she couldn't help feeling tired and lost. She had to make a decision however, either George or Wade were going to get hurt and she could not stand the thought of breaking the heart of someone she cared about. And Brick was definitely not helping. If he already hated Zoe, now he was capable of killing her. And she could guarantee he kept whispering "home wrecker" to himself, when he passed by her.

Things just got worse when she found out that Lavon wasn't home, which meant she had nowhere to dine. She could try to cook something on her own but the whole town knew she had no cooking skills whatsoever. "It would be weird if I went to the Rammer Jammer, right?", she thought to herself. No, there was no way she was going there. Shelley had taken some time off and there was not a chance she was going to talk to Wade in a moment like that. I mean, he asked for it himself. So she decided to just lie in her bed and hoped to not starve herself to death.

* * *

She woke up with noise right outside the carriage house. It was past midnight and the yelling just seemed to get louder so she decided to look outside her window just to make sure it wasn't her hunger that was making her hallucinated. She wished it was, when she found out that the sounds were caused by Wade and George…fighting. She immediately ran outside and saw Wade pushing George right in his nose.

"Wade! What are you doing?" – Zoe asked while she ran towards them.

"What's the big surprise? I told you I was going to kick his ass!" – Wade answered as George tried to get up.

"You're crazy, you know that?" – George yelled as he noticed the blood coming out of his nose.

"Oh man, don't be a baby! All I did was punch you twice!"

"George, are you okay?" – Zoe asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'll survive. But I think he broke my nose." – all Wade did was laugh. Very, very loud.

"Why don't you go inside? I'll be there in a minute!" – George did what she asked for, trying to walk normally. "Wade, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I told you to never talk to me again!" – he said right before turning his back to Zoe.

"Why did you that, Wade?" – he stopped walking and looked at her for a few seconds. He took a deep breath and started talking.

"I told you I was going to kick his ass so, when I saw his car park outside your house I thought "here's your chance, go punch the hell out of that mother…" – Zoe interrupted him.

"Okay, I get it! But George was one of your best friends…are you really going to ruin your friendship jut because of me?"

"Who told you it was because of you? I did it for Lemon too. She's really hurt, you know?"

"Like you?" – Zoe asked and when she looked and Wade's eyes she wished she didn't.

"No, Doc, guys don't get hurt!" – he answered as he looked at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen in him.

"Yes, they do. And I'm sorry if I've hurt you."

"You didn't, alright. The person you wanted all along wants you back. I would've done the same."

"I'm not with George!"

"You're not?" – confusion was mirrored in Wade's face. "Then why is he here?"

"I don't know! I was sleeping until you decided to punch him to death!"

"Do you think he's watching us?" – Wade asked with a cocky smile.

"I don't know, why?"

Before Zoe could stop him, Wade was already kissing her. It was soft and kind like he never kissed her before but like they've been doing that for a long time. She didn't want him to stop, she didn't want to have his arms leaving her, she didn't want to leave his embrace. But Wade stopped the kiss too soon and she couldn't beg for more. She couldn't go through that humiliation.

"Well, let's hope he didn't saw you throw yourself at me!" – he said, grinning.

"What? I didn't throw myself at you! You were the one who kissed me." – Zoe yelled, furious.

"Whatever you say, Doc, whatever you say!" – Wade yelled back as he walked back to his house.

Zoe couldn't believe what just happened. If she was already confused, now her head was tied up in a knot. And the thought of George watching everything that just happened outside, gave her nausea.

She tried to find courage and went inside hoping that George hadn't seen a thing of what had just happened. She found him sitting in her couch looking furious.

"When were you planning on telling me that you and Wade are together?"

"We're not together, George. I swear to you, I was not seeing that one coming!"

"So was that kiss the only thing that happened between you?" – _Ok Zoe, you have to tell him the truth._

"Actually...he was here at the night of the wedding too. We…slept together!"

George got up quickly and headed to the door.

"George, I get it if you don't want to talk to me but just let me see your nose!"

"When were you planning on telling me about you and Wade, Zoe?" – George asked, stopping at the door.

"I was hoping to find some courage, first! Look, George, I'm really sorry! You were getting married with Lemon and I thought that there was no way we could be together, so…"

"So you slept with Wade! Were you that desperate? When did you become such a slut?"

"George!" – she yelled, shocked. But George stopped her.

"No Zoe…don't ever talk to me again."

And he left. Leaving behind a broken hearted Zoe that could not believe what she just heard. That couldn't believe that she heard the same words coming from two different men in two different nights. And especially, she couldn't believe that with all that had happened she was still thinking about Wade's kiss.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews and all the follows. It's really important to me :)


End file.
